


Give and Take

by haekass



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Demiaro!Donghae, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4050700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haekass/pseuds/haekass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're just two guys... who happen to be best friends... who also happen to have sex on a somewhat regular basis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give and Take

**Author's Note:**

> no real warnings to be had, yay! semipublic blowjobs, rimming, banter, and loads of sex from here on out.
> 
> (no they don't get caught)

Donghae was nearly vibrating with need, and he struggled to keep his breathing calm and his hand from curling around his dick while he sat in the passenger seat of his best friend's car. He looked around as they came to a halt at a stop light, and noted that they were still about fifteen minutes away from his apartment. His breath hitched a little as a paler hand rested on his knee and drew a slow path up his thigh, squeezing the flesh, and he couldn't stop the moan when a couple of fingers teasingly brushed over the zipper to his jeans.

 

The dark chuckle was yet another pleasurable sound. “I told you that you could just go ahead and take your pants off. The windows are tinted enough no one will ever see you.”

 

Donghae licked his lips. “But then how would I get back inside my apartment? Have you carry me?”

 

“Wouldn't be the first time any of your neighbors caught me doing that.”

 

A firm squeeze to his dick had him moaning loudly, the need bursting within him. Hyukjae had not only told him he could lose his jeans, but he was also free to sit his ass down on the plug Hyukjae kept in the car just for him. Hyukjae only removed his hand when the light turned green, and left Donghae a nearly sobbing mess. He wanted that plug in him, wanted Hyukjae to get him off in his pricey car, his thighs spread wide and his voice nearly cracking with a scream.

 

Life as a very sexual, demi-romantic man with a best friend he really liked to fuck and hang around with was an interesting one.

 

He heard Hyukjae sigh fondly at another red light and the teasing hand was back on his thigh, sneaking down towards his ass on a tease. “Oh Donghae... you're so close to coming already. You're never going to make it to the apartment, and you know I don't mind.”

 

“But I want you to be fucking me,” Donghae replied, just on the edge of a whine. “I want your dick so  _bad_  Hyukjae.”

 

“Oh you'll get it. You'll get my dick until you can't take it anymore, and then you'd better believe I'm going to shove a plug in you and let you fuck me until I can't take it.”

 

The heat washing through him had him glancing at the darkened windows. He knew for certain that they were really too dark to see through, especially when it was dark outside, and the only way anyone could ever see him would be through the front windshield. Hyukjae seemed to be taking that into account and was following at a few car lengths back when they were behind someone. Licking his lips, he leaned forward and opened the glove compartment before working his jeans down his thighs and towards his ankles. He never bothered with underwear, not on the nights he went out with Hyukjae.

 

“Oh fuck...”

 

Donghae smiled at the breathy appreciation. “Keep your eyes on the road, Hyukjae and keep us far enough back, will you?”

 

“Oh don't worry about that, no one else will ever get to see what is mine.”

 

Donghae's mouth drifted up in a smirk. He and Hyukjae had an understanding – if Donghae was getting off in Hyukjae's car, then he was doing it specifically for himself and Hyukjae, and that Hyukjae could claim it as his alone. Getting the glass plug wet, he shifted, his arm bending at an almost uncomfortable angle. His face screwed up as he felt the plug push against his sphincter and begin to penetrate. His flesh began to eagerly swallow the plug and he couldn't stop the exalted cry as it slid fully into him, his sphincter clenching around the narrow stem. His dick twitched, a bit of precome leaking out. Running a finger through the slickness, he offered his hand to Hyukjae. “Want it?”

 

Hyukjae grabbed his hand, plump lips and a slick tongue curling around his finger. “Mmm, you taste as good as ever,” he replied, a sneaky hand squeezing a thigh.

 

Donghae wrapped his hand around his dick and started eagerly pumping it. “Find someplace to pull over Hyukjae. I want your hand on me when I come.” Roughly pushing his ass back on the plug, his legs spread as the sexual pleasure spread through his body. The car suddenly bounced over a pothole, and Donghae let his throaty cry echo into the car as the base of the plug tilted just enough to press firmly against his prostate. The car bounced a few more times when Hyukjae drove over the entrance to a half-full parking lot and pulled to a stop in a darkened area.

 

“Oh look at you,” Hyukjae breathed, his hands quickly undoing his seatbelt. “Already spread out for me and sitting on your plug...”

 

Donghae whined, spreading his legs as far apart as he possibly could, given the confines of the car. “Hurry up and get your hand on me,” he complained. “We can't be here too long.”

 

Hyukjae shoved his arm up, and Donghae grabbed the headrest with both of his hands, trusting Hyukjae to give him what he needed. “Fuck just having my hand on you.”

 

Donghae nearly shrieked as Hyukjae's mouth closed over his dick and warm hands landed on his thighs. Rolling his hips around, he felt himself clenching on the plug ahead of his orgasm. The seatbelt kept him in place, even as one of Hyukjae's hands left his thigh and reached down to press the plug firmly against his prostate, and as soon as he felt his dick slide all the way into Hyukjae's mouth, it was enough to have his eyes rolling up, coming immediately. His fingernails dug into the leather headrest as Hyukjae's mouth sucked harder, drawing out his orgasm and capturing every drop of come while Hyukjae's finger rocked the plug within him, making him cry out before collapsing back against the seat.

 

“Mmm that sounded good,” Hyukjae said as he pulled up, licking his lips.

 

Donghae couldn't formulate much beyond a couple of high, whining moans in response. Hyukjae fondly patted his dick as he pulled back, making Donghae jerk a little. “Why don't you stay like that until we get to your place? I bet you'll be so ready for my dick by then.”

 

“I'm so ready for your dick right now,” Donghae whined. “Come on,” he complained when Hyukjae kept stroking the inside of his thigh instead of putting the car back into gear.

 

Hyukjae snorted and quickly put the car into gear before holding onto Donghae's thigh and moving out of the parking lot. Donghae swore that Hyukjae was purposefully hitting bumps in the road just to have him moan, and as they neared his street, Hyukjae got a little inventive and started rocking his finger against the base of the plug. The second they were parked and the engine turned off, he reached over and ran his nails through Hyukjae's dark hair.

 

“You fucker,” Hyukjae hissed, even as his head tilted back to follow Donghae's fingers. “Get your pants back on.”

 

Donghae huffed a laugh and reached down to grab his jeans and yank them back up his thighs. The plug kept brushing his prostate as he got himself redressed, and he cupped his hand protectively over his dick as he zipped his jeans. “Okay, dressed. Let's go.”

 

They rushed out of Hyukjae's car, the still-cold air of an early spring night not even coming close to killing their erections, and they nearly ran up the stairs to Donghae's apartment. Donghae punched in the code for his door with a little more force than what was probably necessary, and didn't even bother turning on a light before he started stripping.

 

Hyukjae palmed at the light, and Donghae shoved his jeans down, stepping out of them as he walked towards his bedroom naked. He grabbed the bottle of lube and a few condoms before laying down on his back and spread himself out over the bed. Hyukjae had barely knelt on the bed before his fingers were already tugging at the plug, and Donghae's back arched as the glass slid wetly out of him. Hyukjae grabbed a condom and started rolling it on, and Donghae sighed, soaking his own fingers with lube. He pushed two fingers inside himself easily, the sensation of being filled making him roll his hips around as he stretched himself. He moaned as one of Hyukjae's long fingers joined his, going further than what his own fingers were doing. He let his fingers withdraw, and was rewarded as Hyukjae poured more lube over his hand and pushed three fingers into Donghae. Spreading his legs further as an enticement, he gave Hyukjae one of his most sultry smiles. “Want me to turn over?”

 

Hyukjae moaned, his eyes flickering over Donghae's body. “When have I ever said no to that? Even though you'll just tempt me to eat your ass out.”

 

“After a shower, you know that,” Donghae replied with a roll of his eyes as he flipped over, getting up onto his knees. “You've already stretched me out, so get your fucking dick inside me...” Any further complaint died on a moan as he felt Hyukjae push inside him, thin fingers grabbing at his ass.

 

The feeling of a dick stretching his ass open and filling him up was incredible, and he could only describe it as something that made him feel good and sexy and oddly taken care of. Rolling his hips back, he grinned at Hyukjae's groan and the hard slap at his skin before Hyukjae withdrew and slammed back inside him. Placing his hands against the wall, he moaned deeply as Hyukjae fucked him hard, fulfilling the need that had been consuming him. His arms shook as Hyukjae managed to hit his prostate and he muffled the scream into his bicep even as his fingers curled.

 

Hyukjae was pulling him back, both of them intent on their own orgasms, knowing from experience that they could easily make each other come. Donghae kept one hand against the wall while the other reached down to circle around his dick and tug desperately at the flesh. He was so close to his orgasm and only needed a little push to come.

 

“Hyukjae please please _please_ I'm so close,” he whined.

 

Hyukjae leaned forward, his teeth biting at Donghae's skin, and the new position was just enough to set off his orgasm. Mindful of his neighbors, he limited himself to a groan, feeling Hyukjae scream into his skin. The hard thrusts of Hyukjae's hips had him moaning, wanting to just collapse into the puddle of come on his bed and roll around in bliss for a while.

 

He felt Hyukjae pull out of him and heard the wet squelch that probably meant Hyukjae had tossed the used condom into the small trashcan. Snickering a little, he let Hyukjae pull him close and pet his hair, knowing enough of his best friend's post coital quirks to not want to draw away. Hyukjae heaved a great sigh and buried his head against Donghae's chest after a long time.

 

“Thanks for indulging me in the mushy stuff.”

 

Donghae snorted a laugh and bestowed a rare kiss to Hyukjae's lips. “I don't mind it so much when it's you.”

 

Hyukjae blinked up at him. “Really?”

 

He shrugged. “Yeah. I don't know, I'm starting to like it more over time with you. It's kind of... normal for us the closer we keep getting.” He felt Hyukjae smile and hug him tightly, and he laughed, ruffling Hyukjae's hair. “Don't let it go to your head,” he laughed.

 

Hyukjae laughed. “I'm happy with whatever you feel like giving, if you're getting more feelings for me, fantastic.”

 

Donghae rolled his eyes and put the back of his hand to his forehead. “Oh no, I'm having more feelings that might be romantic for my best friend! The tragedy!”

 

Hyukjae laughed loudly. “You are such an incredible dork. Like I said, whatever you feel like giving, I'm happy with it. We can keep being  __ this _ _ if that's what you're comfortable with.” Hyukjae's fingers teased the skin of his lower back. “How's your ass?”

 

Donghae wiggled his eyebrows, happy with their ability to bounce from one subject to another without it seeming odd. “Feeling far too empty, do you mind terribly getting back inside it?”

 

“I'm sure I can be persuaded,” Hyukjae replied, flipping Donghae onto his back and placing sucking, biting kisses down Donghae's body, littering his skin with red marks that would turn into darker shades of purple within a few hours. He let Hyukjae fuck him a few more times, until he knew he'd be feeling pleasurably sore before demanding that they take a shower.

 

They shared the showerhead and soap to quickly rinse themselves off, and Donghae, knowing yet another of Hyukjae's kinks, handed him the showerhead and then bent over to lean against the wall. His legs shook a little as Hyukjae aimed the water at his ass and he whimpered when the plain soap was gingerly dabbed on his skin. Hyukjae used only one finger to softly slip inside to clean the skin and he smiled at the gentle words and soft praise.

 

Once the soap had been washed away, Hyukjae pulled him back, giving him a wet hug. “Thank you.”

 

Donghae turned around and tweaked Hyukjae's nose in affection. “You indulge my kinks and I indulge yours, duh. Am I all clean?”

 

Hyukjae smirked. “As clean as you'll feel while I've got my tongue in your ass. Which plug do you want me to get in you so you can fuck me?”

 

Donghae shrugged and smiled. “Surprise me. Let's go dry off so you can eat me out, you filthy little fuck.”

 

Hyukjae grinned and bared his teeth at the familiar nickname that they tended to call each other. “You flatter me with your pretty words,” he said, turning off the water. They dried off with the same towel and Donghae staggered back into the bedroom, flopping down on the bed with his face in the pillows. He smiled to himself as Hyukjae softly kissed his lower back before spreading the cheeks of his ass. The first lick always made him jerk a little, but he relaxed quickly against Hyukjae's tongue, the soft licks and even softer feel of Hyukjae's tongue inside him slowly built the pleasure up to where he was thrusting against the bed and back against Hyukjae's face, muffling his screams into the pillow.

 

When Hyukjae pulled back finally, Donghae rolled his hips as he felt the touch of cool metal where hot flesh had been, and he grinned when his sphincter only throbbed pleasantly when the plug slid inside him instead of hurting. With a quick twist of Hyukjae's hand, he gasped, the firm pressure on his prostate making his limbs shake a little. Rolling over, he grinned at Hyukjae's happy face and hard dick.

 

“I swear you get off on that more than what I do,” he joked.

 

“Yeah, well tell that to someone who _doesn't_ hear you screaming into the pillow when I get to rim you. How do you want me?”

 

“Any way I can get you.”

 

“So easy,” Hyukjae teased, and then shrugged, his eyes shifting away for a second. “I want to get below you, you know how I get.”

 

Smiling, Donghae crooked a finger and silently pointed to the space he just rolled off of. Hyukjae scrambled to lay down, sucking on his lower lip. Donghae ran his fingers through Hyukjae's hair for a second, letting him know silently that he did a good job. Tracing the straight nose with his finger, he soaked up the way Hyukjae gave in to him, dark eyes watching him with trust. He stretched Hyukjae slowly, encouraged at the soft noises leaving the pale throat. He rolled a condom on and slowly pressed into the man below him.

 

Hyukjae arched against him, his mouth dropping open, and his legs wrapping around Donghae's waist. Donghae roughly turned Hyukjae's face to the side, his teeth biting into soft flesh before sucking harshly, giving Hyukjae just as many hickeys as what Donghae already had.

 

“ _Please_ ,” Hyukjae whispered at him, rolling his hips.

 

Donghae looked up. “Want me to pin you down?”

 

Hyukjae flushed, but nodded. Donghae smiled reassuringly and grabbed Hyukjae's forearms, pulling them up and pinning them to the bed before pulling his hips back and thrusting them roughly forward, pulling a soft noise from both of them. Donghae kept Hyukjae pinned as he pulled out and thrust back in as fast as he could move until his orgasm shot through him, the tight feel of Hyukjae around his dick and the plug on his prostate too much. Catching himself before he collapsed totally on Hyukjae, he took a moment to breathe before he let go of one arm to reach down and quickly tug at Hyukjae's dick.

 

He felt pleased at the sob of his name when Hyukjae came all over his hand, and he let himself be pulled down, smoothing the shudders and tremors out of Hyukjae's body.

 

“Hey, are you feeling okay?” he whispered with a quick pat to Hyukjae's hair. “I gotta pull out and take care of the condom.”

 

Hyukjae nodded. “Yeah,” he whispered back. “Haven't felt that submissive in a long damn time, and I forgot how good I feel after I just give in to you,” he laughed with a blush still staining his cheeks.

 

Donghae tossed the condom into the bin and laid back down on top of Hyukjae, patting the top of his head while Hyukjae's hands rubbed up and down his back.

 

"This is what we do for each other, Hyukjae. I tease you about it, but your kinks are just as valid as mine."

 

Hyukjae hummed, nodding and buried his head along the curve of Donghae's neck. "Thanks."

 

Donghae just tightened his arms and let Hyukjae take what he needed from him for a few moments, even if it was more than he could give all the time.

 

Since it was the weekend, neither one of them had an issue with staying up until their sexual thirst was completely satisfied, no matter how they got each other off. With another shower and a change of Donghae's sheets, they curled up close to but not on each other to fall asleep. Donghae fell asleep with a smile on his face, completely sated and happy that he'd get to hang out with his best friend for a couple of days.

 

And if he had a few more feelings at the end of the weekend - then, fantastic.

 

 


End file.
